


"Broken Glass"

by thekindmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindmagic/pseuds/thekindmagic
Summary: Set at some point after the events in Gralea with the crystal - Ignis is not handling things terribly well(From a Tumblr prompt)





	

“What would you like me to say?” Ignis snaps. “Do you expect me to fix things? To bring him back? I _can’t_!”

“Iggy,” Gladio tries, but he doesn’t have anything to follow it with.

Ignis tears the glasses off his face and flings them to the floor. Prompto flinches at the noise, but Ignis makes a sound like a laugh, spreads his hands in front of him. “You were right, Gladio,” he says, matter-of-fact, sliced out of his throat. “I have absolutely nothing to offer. I have nothing left. I have- I can’t-” The first tears fall, and he swipes furiously at his eyes. “Please,” he says after a moment. “Leave me be. Please.”

Gladio stares, open-mouthed.

Somehow, Prompto seems less surprised.

“C'mon,” he says quietly, tugging at Gladio’s arm. “C'mon, big guy. Let’s get to bed.”

When Gladio looks down, the tears on Prompto’s face shock him out of his stupor.

“Yeah,” he says. “Okay.”

“We’re still there,” Prompto says before closing the door behind him. “You know we’re still right there.”

“Yes,” Ignis says quietly. He sits down and drops his head into his hands. “I know.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Iggy. Don’t step on the glass.”


End file.
